


Date or what?!

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Tarlos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: 4 times people thought TK and Carlos are dating and 1 time they really did. ❤️
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	Date or what?!

1.

TK can’t for the love of god not find his new aftershave. He looks in his room and the drawer in the hall way, it’s not there. He’s back at the bathroom again and going through the cabinet for the third time, but he can’t find it.

He sighs.

„Dad, have you seen my aftershave?“

TK gets no reply.

„DAD!“

There’s noises coming from downstairs.

“What?“

TK rolls his eyes and sticks his head into the hall way.

“Have you seen my aftershave?“

TK can hear his dad move around in the living room.

“Is it not in the bathroom cabinet?“

TK frowns.

“No, I’m just looking at it now, it’s not there.“

Silence.

TK looks at himself in the mirror and fixes his hair. Well then he needs to get a new one after work. He puts his shirt on.

“Wait, I think it put in the drawer under the bathroom sink.“

TK crouches down in front of the sink and opens the bottom drawer. There’s hair gel and razor blades and the new aftershave.

TK laughs. Why did his dad put it down there.

“Right, got it thanks!“

He opens to box and gets the aftershave out. He opens the lid and smells on it. It’s a new one. Carlos had told him about it and how he liked the smell of it and TK wanted to try it out.

He puts some of it in his hands and rubs it against his face. It stings on his neck and TK notices he’s got a little cut there. He dabs a tissue against it.

He looks at the clock again to check the time when he hears the door bell ring.

TK walks into to his room to grab his jacket, wallet and keys.

When he makes it downstairs his dad is already opening the door.

“Officer Reyes?“

Carlos smiles but waits outside of the door.

“Good evening Captain Strand. I’m here to pick up TK and please call me Carlos. I’m not on duty.“

Captain Strand nods.

“It’s Owen then.“

TK quickly walks over and stops next to his father.

He smiles at Carlos.

“Hi, sorry I’m a bit late.“

Carlos shakes his head.

“It’s fine.“

TK starts to move when he hears his dad speak again.

“Wait, are you taking my son out for a date?“

Captain Strand looks questioning from Carlos to his son. Carlos blushes and TK’s eyes grow wide.

“Dad! No it’s not a date. We‘re just hanging out at the pub togehter.“

His father laughs.

“Mhhhhhmm right.“

He gently nudges his sons shoulder. TK rolls his eyes. He feels freaking awkward and just wants to leave.

“Right, shall we?“

Carlos points over to his car and TK jumps into action without looking at his father again.

“TK.“ Owen laughs. “Have fun.“

He sees his father winking at him and TK’s face turns red. He rolls his eyes at his dad again and gets in the car without saying anything.

2.

TK’s chilling on the couch in the fire station. His shift is going to end in about 10 minutes and he can’t wait to get off.

“Hey little bro, what you up to?“ Judd is leaning over the couch, squeezing his shoulders.

Paul walks over from the kitchen and sits down next to him.

“Nothing, just chilling. Shift‘s over in 10 and Carlos is gonna pick me up. He’s cooking tonight.“

“Oh look, Carlos is cooking tonight.“  
Paul laughs and bumps his fist against TK’s shoulder.

Judd throws his arms around him from behind.

“What’s going on there? Got yourself a piece of that hot officer TK?“

TK shoves his arms away. “What? No.“

“We just noticed that you guys hang around each other a lot. You dating or something?“

TK turns around to face Judd.

“We’re not dating, we’re just friends.“

Paul reaches over and pokes TK in his side.

“Oh it’s like that.“

TK frowns.

“Seriously guys we’re not dating.“

Paul grins and Judd pokes his cheek.

“God, you’re like children, you two.“

TK pats their hands away.

“TK you there?“

Carlos walks into the fire station. Paul and Judd are still laughing and TK looks annoyed at them.

“What’s going on?“

Carlos looks confused at the three of them.

“Nothing, they’re just idots.“ TK huffs.

“You ok with fish today and I’ve got this new bread recipe, which fits perfect to the fish.“

TK gets up from the couch grabbing his bag. Judd walks around the couch and before TK can walk over to Carlos he ruffles through his hair and grins.

“Enjoy dinner kiddo.“ He looks over to Carlos. “You be good to my little bro or we might have to have a conversation.“

Carlos scratches his head and looks confused. “Right.“

“Oh god this is so embarrassing guys.“

TK rolls his eyes and walks over to Carlos, grabs him by the shoulder to move. He can still hear the boys laugh when they make their way out of the fire station.

3.

“How’s buttercup doing? Michelle told me you’ve got a fire station dog now.“

Carlos takes a sip of his coffee and looks at TK with a smile.

“Yeah my dad thought it was a good idea. He’s ill like him, lung cancer but he gets treatment.“

Carlos frowns.

“Oh, you ok with that?“

He gently puts his hand on TK’s arm.

“I wasn’t at first because you know … but he’s too adorable and I just love dogs.“

Carlos softly rubs his arm before he takes his coffee and takes another sip.

“You had a dog before?“ The other man ask.

TK shakes his head.

“No I’ve always wanted one but living in a high apartment with no garden my dad thought it wouldn’t be a good idea.“

Carlos nods.

“Yeah makes sense. My auntie Tia had this cute little pug and I loved chasing around with him when I was a kid.“

“Cute.“ TK laughs.

He gets distracted for a bit when he sees the door of the coffee shop opening and Marjan walking in.

She doesn’t notice the two men though and walks over to get some coffee.

“TK?“

He can feel Carlos tap at his arm.

“Yeah?“

“I asked if you wanna try out the new restaurant in town on the weekend?“

They get interupted by a waving Marjan walking over to them quickly.

“TK! Carlos!“

She puts her coffee to go on the table and sits down next to TK.

“I’m not interrupting a date, am I.“

She laughs.

“What no we’re not on a date.“ TK blurts out almost choking on his coffee.

“Oh right, well you should though, date I mean, you two look really cute together.“

TK’s face turns bright red and he coughs awkwardly. Carlos just laughs but avoids to look at TK.

Marjan reaches over the table and takes a bite from TK’s cake.

“Anyway, you two coming for my birthday party on Saturday? Big family meet up and since you’re my family too, I’d love to have you there.“

Her eyes sparkle and she’s got a big smile on her face.

Both men nod in agreement.

“Nice! Alright, gotta head to work now, shift’s starting in 20. See ya there kid!“

She gets up and gently bumps against TK’s shoulder.

He watches her leave the coffee shop when Carlos grins at him.

“She’s right though.“

TK rises his eyebrow. “About what?“

“You are really cute.“

TK chuckles and shakes his head. “Oh shut up, I’m not.“

Carlos laughs out loud and takes a swipe of the cream on TK’s cake and puts it on the other man’s nose.

“Yeah you are.“

4.

“Ahhhh TK, wait up I’ve got a cramp.“

TK stops and looks at his watch. He still has to run 30 more minutes to finish his task for today. He looks back though and sees Carlos leaning against a tree. He walks over to where the other man’s standing. Carlos breaths hard and TK grabs his water bottle and hands it over to him. Carlos takes a sip of the water. TK sees him wince out in pain when he puts his foot back on the ground.

“Damn the cramp won’t stop.“ Carlos looks annoyed.

“Let’s get you over to that bench.“

TK puts the other man’s arms over his shoulder and helps him over to one of the benches on the side.

“Sorry, I’m interrupting your running cycle.“

Carlos looks sorry and sits down carefully.

“Nah, don’t worry about that.“

TK smiles and lifts up Carlos leg to put it on his lap. He shoves the material of the other man’s running pants up to his knee.

“Does it hurt here?“

He presses his fingers on the inside of Carlos calf and the other man yells out in pain.

“Fuck.“

TK keeps on massaging the leg and Carlos relaxes after some minutes.

“Better?“

Carlos leans back and nods.

“Thanks.“

He wants to move his leg off TK’s lap when the other man grabs it and holds in place.

“No, wait let it rest for a bit before you walk again.“

“Look who‘s having a running date.“

TK looks up and Mateo is suddenly standing in front of them, legs still moving on the same spot.

Carlos looks confused.

“We’re not on a date? We just went out on a run together.“

Mateo looks from Carlos to TK.

“Damn, that means I won’t win the money pot.“

TK looks at Mateo with questioning eyes.

“What money pot?“

“We were betting on you two dating or not.“ Mateo chuckles.

“Who was betting?“ TK asks.

“Ask Judd.“ Matteo giggles and runs off.

TK looks back at Carlos shaking his head.

“Maybe we should put some money in the pott as well and win?“

Carlos puts his leg back on the floor and gets up.

TK blinks confused. “Huh?“

Carlos laughs. “And go on a date?“

TK blushes and runs his hand through his hair. “Oh.“

“Anyway, think about it but now get your arse up, we need to finish your running cycle or are you tired Strand?“

TK gets up blowing out a breath.

“You old man needed a break not me.“

Carlos chuckles again.

“Well go and catch the old man then.“

TK sees Carlos run off. He shakes his head but smiles and runs after him.

\+ 1 time TK and Carlos are actually going out on a date

TK hears the door bell ring and quickly opens it.

“Thank god you’re here I need your help.“

The young man grabs Grace by the arm and drags her into the house.

“Where’s the fire.“ Grace laughs.

TK holds a shirt in front oft he woman‘s face. She eyes it up and looks questioning at the younger man.

“Two buttons are gone and I can’t get sew them on. Dad’s not here and I have a date in 20 minutes. Can you please help me.“

“Oh I see.“ Grace takes the shirt out of his hands. “You got a needle and some yarn?“

TK walks over to the kitchen and comes back with a sewing kit.

Grace sits down and gets to work. TK sits down next to her, fidgeting nervously around with the ring on his finger.

“You ok kid?“

TK looks up.

“I haven’t been on a date for ages and I just really don’t wanna ruin it.“

Grace skillful weaves the needle in and out and the first button is back on the shirt.

“Not to be too nosy and you obviously don’t have to tell me but who you going out with?“

TK stops moving and his face softens.

„Carlos.“

Grace‘s face lights up.

“He’s a good one.“

“Yeah I know that’s why I’m scared and I don’t wanna screw it up and last time I was on a date it didn’t go well. And I don’t know maybe I get this all wrong and- …“

TK’s breathing quickens up and he feels himself slipping into a slight panic.

Grace puts the needle and shirt away and gently takes his hands in her own.

“Hey take a breath. It’s gonna be fine. I can with a certainty say that Carlos really likes you. You can’t screw this up kid. Just be yourfself, that’s all that matters.“

The older woman‘s hands help him to calm down and he takes a deep breath.

“Thanks Grace. I’ll remember that.“

Grace nods and goes back to work to sew on the last missing button.

“Take it slow and you don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to. Carlos is a good kid, he’ll understand.“

TK scratches at his head.

“Actually we already did that?“

He blushes.

“Oh. Ohhhhhh“ Grace looks baffled but smiles. “I don’t blame you. He looks good but don’t tell Judd I said that.“

TK laughs.

“Right, this is done.“

Grace hands the shirt over to TK who immediately changes his clothes. He walks over to the hallway mirror to have a last quick check over his outfit.

“You look nice. The color suits your eyes.“

The door bell rings and TK grabs his jacket and keys. Grace follows him to the door. Carlos is waiting at his car and waves at them from the street.

TK closes the door behind him and Grace. He hugs her.

“Thank you for this and you know - …“

Grace puts a kiss on his cheek and softly rubs his back.

“It’s nothing kid. Go and enjoy your date. It‘ll be all good.“

TK smiles and squeezes her hand before he walks down the stairs over to a waiting Carlos.

“You look good TK.“ Carlos hugs him quick. “Is that Grace over there?“

TK looks back at where Grace is waving at them. “Yeah, my saving angel.“

“That she is.“ Carlos agrees.

Carlos holds out his hand waiting for TK to take it.

“Ready for a nice date, Tyler Kennedy Strand?!.“

TK chuckles and his faces lights up. He takes Carlos hand and it feels good. All nervousness gone.

“I’m ready.“


End file.
